Taegong
Summary Taegong is a Black Reaper from India and the leader of Team 8 of the Asian Branch. Despite his rank, he often spends free time luring out stray ghosts with bundles of tickets, enacting their eternal destruction, and collecting their tickets in exchange for money. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Taegong Origin: Hellper Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Black Reaper, Asian Branch Team 8 Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Types 1 and possibly 5; Those within the Underworld are unable to conventionally die and must be Eternally Destroyed in order to be rid of), Thread Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Possesses a similar trait to ghosts who do not possess a physical body), Energy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Martial Arts, Transformation, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Creation with External Transformation. Possibly Existence Erasure via summoning the Oganis (Should possess the basic ability of Reapers to summon the Oganis which enact Eternal Destruction on a particular individual, erasing them from existence), Soul Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (All Reapers possess the ability to pluck the soul out of a living individual which results in the individual being fated to die, occasionally by cardiac arrest or brain seizures). Resistance to Biological Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Can resist applied effects of External Transformation from weaker individuals or those with less Dark Power or stamina) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (As a Black Reaper and leader of the Asian Branch Team 8, he should be comparable to other Team Leaders) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Comparable to most high-end Reapers) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level Stamina: Virtually limitless. Reapers require no rest nor nutrition and can continuously act at a degree indicated by level of Dark Power. Range: Tens of meter (Can cast nets significantly larger than most of The Dead) Standard Equipment: A fishing rod Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Annotation 2019-09-24 180028.png|External Transformation: Swordfish Annotation 2019-09-24 180154.png|External Transformation: Blowfish Annotation 2019-09-24 180331.png|The Great Transformation: Full Load of Fish Transformation: The most basic technique in which the user is able to transform parts of their body. For a ghost, the cause of its death becomes the shape of how it will form into. Users can modify parts of their body at the expense of stamina as well as detach parts of his body, modify them, and utilize them as weapons. External Transformation: A technique that can usually only be used by Reapers and those above. External Transformation allows the user to transform things that are not part of the user's body as well as conjure particular items. External Transformation can only be used on another individual if the user has a higher level of Dark Power or stamina than the other. The Great Transformation: Also known as Full Power Transformation. A variant of transformation that uses more than 90% of the user's dark power or stamina to enable far greater extent of transformation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Thread Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Hellper Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Rod Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Spirits